Morning Moments
by Aerilon452
Summary: Sharon and Andy share a morning together. COMPLETE. ONE SHOT. R&R


**Summary: **Sharon and Andy share a moment in bed

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Major Crimes

**Rating: **T+

**Pairing: **Sharon and Andy

**MORNING MOMENTS:**

The blankets were warm, the body pressed against Andy was even warmer. Sharon had been so tired it was all he could do to get her up to her condo. Once they'd made it inside, she'd pulled him along to her room. They fell into bed where he watched her fall asleep. Truth be told it wasn't how he imagined his first night in her bed, but waking up next to her, seeing her with wisps of her hair falling across her face, this definitely was better than anything else he imagined. Andy buried his nose lightly in her mussed hair, breathing her in. Idly he rubbed the tip of his nose along the side of her neck. Then his lips were dancing kisses up and down her creamy skin. "Sharon..." Andy mumbled at the same time he placed kisses behind her right ear. "Sharon..." He chuckled when she groaned and snuggled back against him. Andy kissed her neck again. Sharon moved. He could tell she was waking up.

Sharon could feel herself being gently pulled from sleep. Andy's voice was light and playful. She might still be asleep, she could feel his lips traveling up and down her neck. Sharon liked it so much that she snuggled back into Andy's hold. A groan of pure delight rumbled in her chest. She didn't want to wake up, not yet. Sharon fought against it, tried to stay only in the feeling of Andy kissing her neck, but she'd been asleep long enough. Opening her eyes she blinked against the shards of sunlight cutting across her bed. As more of her mind woke up she realized she wasn't alone. Andy had stayed with her, he'd made sure she got home safely, and he'd made sure that she'd gone right to bed. Now Andy was kissing her awake, he was saying her name sweetly. She rolled over barely able to resist smiling at him. "You stayed..."

"Of course I stayed." Andy answered placing a kiss to her cheek. Then he joked "You practically pulled me into bed with you. What was I to do?" He chuckled when a small blush broke out on her cheeks. His heart swelled at the sight of her; lips pressed tightly together, eyes closed, and the crimson deepening on her cheeks. If she could, Andy thought she would have covered her face, but he was happy to see she held his gaze. Everything between them started out as a way to get his family off his back, but now, this relationship was the most stable thing he had in his life.

"I guess I stopped thinking," Sharon replied bringing up her hand to cup his face. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his. "Good morning..." Sharon grinned at Andy taking in his disheveled appearance. This was the first morning, in a long while that she'd enjoyed waking up, especially this morning. She angled her head looking at him in the morning light. The sun danced in his silver hair. Nothing had ever felt so right between them.

Andy leaned in, kissing Sharon deeper taking a moment to enjoy this before, as he knew it would, he would be pulled away from her. This was a morning he could get used to. Then, he heard a buzzing phone. Sharon broke the kiss, started to reach for the phone on the bedside table when Andy stopped her. "No, no, no..." he took her wrist and pulled it back pinning it between them. "Whoever it is can wait." He teased.

"What if it's a dead body?" Sharon questioned, hating that she wanted to take a phone call, but she was a police Captain, and he was one of her Lieutenants. She was still in charge of the Major Crimes division, they dealt with high power murder cases. It was her job to be there, to solve the latest untimely death.

"I highly doubt a dead body would be calling you." Andy replied with a chuckle. He could see her pulling away, see her going into "Cop" mode. That was the last thing he wanted her to do. He didn't want her to pull away from him, from this moment. "No, no, no, no…" Andy repeated, trying to draw her back into the moment, into the closeness they were sharing.

"Andy... you know what I mean." Sharon rolled her eyes while trying not to laugh. Funny, she wasn't rolling away from him, wasn't reaching for her phone. Being with Andy, being in his arms felt too good to move away from him.

"It's probably Provenza," Andy mused, "And you know how he hates to call you." Sharon rolled her eyes. "Call him back later." He advised leaning in to kiss her, to pull her back into the moment.

"It could be important..." Sharon started to say but Andy cut her off by kissing her again. Sharon gasped, letting him continue with her arms draping over his shoulders. She would regret this later. Or would she? Breaking the seal of their lips, Sharon smiled, "Ok, I'll ignore it… for a while."

**LATER THAT MORNING:**

Sharon stood in the kitchen smiling at Andy over her coffee cup. He was leaning back against the counter, his suit shirt untucked, and his feet devoid of shoes and socks. They hadn't gotten around to having breakfast since neither of them could decide what to dine on other than coffee. Sharon lifted her mug to her lips once more taking another sip of the warm black liquid that was able to get her mind in gear. "Do you want to have breakfast out somewhere?" She asked suddenly. Rusty was already out working on _Badge of Justice_, so she and Andy were able to enjoy the silence, even though she found it hollow when she was alone.

"Yeah," Andy set his mug aside going to Sharon. Knowing he could, he slipped his arms around her waist mindful of the coffee cup she still held on to. "Where do you want to go?" He asked lightly. This time alone with her, without prying eyes, was something they had a long time coming to them. There were so many misconceptions about who they were to other, it wasn't until he'd decided to take a hard look at them that he finally got it. Andy was falling, if he hadn't fallen already, in love with Sharon. Slowly his hands ran up and down her sides marling at the feel of her.

"Plenty of places to choose from." Sharon replied with a light laugh. One more sip of coffee, and then she set her mug aside so she could drape her arms over his shoulders, her fingers tangling in the short silver hair at the back of his head. Easing up on the balls of her feet, Sharon pressed her lips to his savoring the way he tasted, the way he pressed against her. This was a wonderful way to spend a morning, in her kitchen, together, and not over a dead body.

Andy leaned his head back, a smile fixed to his lips just because he was with her. "If we're to have breakfast, I'll need to change to clothes." It was a Saturday and they were off duty, at least that's what they hoped if they weren't handed a murder. So far no one had called his, or Sharon's, phone. "Maybe all is quiet in LA." Andy mused.

"Maybe," Sharon replied with a light laugh bringing her right hand down to cup his cheek. "I can meet you in one hour at that little diner half way from my condo and your place, you know that one you took me to for lunch one time."

"Ah, yeah, that one. They make a mean omelet." Andy replied tightening his hold on her. Then, like he was afraid would happen, from the counter across from them that separated the dining room and kitchen, Andy's phone buzzed. In unison they groaned. He glared at the offending piece of technology. "That had better not be Provenza."

"Answer it." Sharon dropped her arms from over his shoulders. She listened for her phone to start ringing next to alert her to her division's roll out to a murder scene. A few more seconds and no sound came. Then she focused on Andy and the one sided conversation.

Andy looked at the caller ID to see, like he knew it would be, it was Provenza. "What could you want on a Saturday morning?" He growled lightly, good naturedly at his partner.

"_Flynn, you act like I only call you for selfish reasons."_

"Don't you?" Andy asked.

"_I have two tickets to a Dodgers game. You want in?"_

Andy thought for a moment as he looked back to Sharon. She looked gorgeous standing in her kitchen, her hair mussed from his hands, and a smile on her lips. They had just agreed to have breakfast together. Andy found that to be more enticing at the moment than going to a baseball game. "You know I would love to join you, but considering what happened the last time we took in a game, we found a dead body in your garage." He quipped and Sharon gave him a look. Andy motioned he'd explain later. "I have plans this morning already, plans that don't include you." He said with just the right amount of attitude.

"_Oh, god…. You're going out with Captain Raydor aren't you?"_

"So, what if I am?" Andy asked. Sharon came over to him, her arms going around his waist this time, and her lips pressed a kiss to his neck. He had to fight not to moan in pleasure from the softness of her silky lips.

"_Flynn, you idiot!"_

Sharon heard Provenza shout at Flynn, and suddenly she was struck with an urge to be a little bit evil. Taking Andy's cell from him she sweetly greeted the Lieutenant. "Good morning, Lieutenant. How are you?"

"_I… uhh… Well, I'm fine."_

Sharon chuckled at the way Provenza snapped handing the phone back to Andy. She let him go, heading to the door to retrieve her shoes leaving him to finish his phone call in peace. Being with Andy didn't take much work, not like it had with Jack. Then again, she hadn't stayed with Jack too long before legally separating from him. Andy just fit to her, with her, and they worked so well together.

Andy didn't bother responding to Provenza's shouts. He cut the call off so he could put himself into some sort of order. "I'll get my jacket and loafers, head home, and then meet you." Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. It was normal, it was comfortable. Everything about them was just so right. Andy headed back to Sharon's bedroom to retrieve his jacket and shoes. The sooner he got home the sooner he could meet Sharon for breakfast.


End file.
